


Shut Your Eyes

by glassnikki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: Count to ten, I told myself. Close your eyes, count to ten, and maybe it will be gone. I pinched my eyes closed but opened them just as quickly. It was real; it wasn’t going away. Slowly, I raised the flashlight again and shined it on the body.Or Bellamy and Octavia get used to bunker life





	Shut Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, this is a prompt from my "Complete the story" book so I cannot take total credit. There might be more from that book but I'm not sure.  
> Also, I'm just guessing what is gonna happen after the season 4 finale because why not.

Count to ten, I told myself. Close your eyes, count to ten, and maybe it will be gone. I pinched my eyes closed but opened them just as quickly. It was real; it wasn’t going away. Slowly, I raised the flashlight again and shined it on the body. The blood had dried all around it, but it definitely was a grounder. Standing this far away I couldn’t tell what clan he was from, but Octavia was kneeling over him saying a final prayer.

“What are we gonna do? His clan is going to know and is gonna want revenge.” Clarke said by my side.

“We alert his chief of Delfikru only. Their chief will do what they need to do next.” Octavia said standing up and facing the two of us.

“We can’t let that happen. The clans will go to war with each other inside. That is something that we cannot let happen.” Clarke spoke up.

“We have to let to let them know. The consequences will be too great if we do nothing about it. Every clan will turn against each other and this whole bunker will be a war zone.” I spoke up.

“It will be a war zone anyway Bellamy. We can’t let the killing start a couple days into safety.” Clarke said looking up at me.

“It already has,” Octavia said brushing past us and walking out of the room. Clarke locked eyes again with me once more, begging, but I turned away and followed Octavia.

“We should check the security tapes before we go to the chief. We should be able to present as much evidence as we can to avoid war.” I said pulling Octavia to the side before we got to more populated parts of the bunker. She nodded slowly.

“I will see if I can hear anything from the other clans.” She said quietly.

“Be safe,” I said resting my hand on her cheek and she nodded again before walking away. My feet started carrying me up the last set of steps to the main level and towards the security office.

* * *

 

After watching the feed of the area for the past couple hour, I had to aggressively rub my eyes. It was a woman that killed him, but neither Octavia or I could figure out what clan she was from. 

“How are we gonna identify her O? It isn’t like we can ask Indra her without her knowing what is going on,” I said collapsing into the couch by the bed. 

“Why can’t we? She wouldn’t tell anyone.” She protected her mentor

“I trust her just as much as you do O. With how delicate things are right now, the fewer people that know the better.” I watched her jaw unclench. She slowly sat down on the bed, still taking the room in.

“We shouldn’t have gotten this, we should just be down in the dorms like everyone else.” She said pinching the sheets.

“All clans got two of these rooms to use however they wanted. It was decided primarily that they should be used for leaders.”

“Since when were we considered leaders?” She said fidgeting with her fingernails. My hands found hers and held them still.

“Since you saved all the clans from prime fire. You have fought for this and you deserve to have a little bit of comfort.” She kept looking down at our hands.

“I just thought that since they have a chance to live, they wouldn’t want to kill each other.” She said quietly.

“They just have to get used to it, just like the Ark, the dropship, and at Arkadia. All we can do is do our best to keep the calm as best as possible.” I took one of my hand away and rested it on her neck.

“Well, I don’t think anything could be as bad as the first couple weeks of the dropship.” She said in a snarky tone, causing a chuckle out of the two of us.

“I’m still not comfortable sleeping here.”

“When you actually lay down on the bed, I think you will change your mind. You should get some sleep while I go and get some food for us.” I pulled her into a quick hug before heading out the door. Our hallway quiet and uniform, giving me flashback to living on the Ark.

“Bellamy!” The voice emerged from the cafeteria. Raven stood up and started running as best as she could towards me. I meet her halfway and gave her a tight hug.

“Watch it there, big boy. You might pop a couple of my ribs.” She said drawing away from me.

“I’m glad that you made it in time. Sorry I wasn’t there when you got in.”

“Don’t worry about, you are busy keeping everyone in line. Plus I know that you wouldn’t shut me out because then you wouldn’t have anyone fix the machines.” Raven only spoke the truth.

“We would be lost without you. Now I gotta go get food for me and O before she kills me.” I started walking and Raven followed me into line.

“How is she doing? I heard how she got everyone in here”

“We are doing what we always do; we are surviving.”

“If you need anything, let me know.”

“Will do,” I said curtly before she slipped back to the table she was eating out.

The food didn’t look too appealing, but whether that was the food or today’s event was something that I couldn’t decide. I picked up two plates of food and swiped our cards to signal that we had our meals for dinner today. I carried the food carefully back to our room. After taking probably more time than appropriate, I managed to get into the room without spilling any food. A smile peeked at my lips when I saw Octavia sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. 

I set the food down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of Octavia. I worked my boots off, setting them neatly on the bed, and shrugged my jacket off. After taking just a couple minutes in the quiet of the room to let my brain attack me for my mistakes, I slid under the sheets and turned to look at Octavia. 

Laying this close to her without worry took me back to early days on the ark. Her face was smushed against the pillow with a slight gap in her lips allowing for a small amount of drool to escape. I chuckled a little bit at the sight and the memories. I turned over to my back and started at the ceiling until the back of my eyelids of my became more interesting.


End file.
